


Backseat Driver

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Blue is driving the Pig. Ronan is being irritable about it.





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said while you were driving" for Blue & Ronan.

“You can go a little faster, you know,” Ronan said.

“I’m aware,” Blue replied evenly.

“So why don’t you?” Ronan asked.

Blue could feel him fidgeting in her periphery. It made her want to shove him out the passenger side door and onto the pavement.

“Where to start,” she huffed. “Well, firstly, I’m already going five miles over the speed limit. And secondly, I have not yet acquired a driver’s license, making this lovely little outing we’re having pretty illegal. Thirdly, this isn’t my car, and fourthly we are _literally_ picking it up from a week in the shop for repairs.”

She gave Ronan a quick, searing look before turning her eyes back to the road.

“Should’ve let me fucking drive,” Ronan muttered, sinking down into his seat and lifting his feet onto the dash.

“Will you relax?” Blue demanded. “It’s four miles. You’re being a baby.”

She let herself glance away from the road again long enough to give him a big, shit-eating grin.

“Or admit that you’re just jealous that Gansey lets me drive the Pig and not you.”

Ronan said nothing, but his pout seemed to deepen, which, Blue thought, was admission enough. Grinning to herself, she obliged him, pressing her foot ever-so-slightly further down on the gas pedal.


End file.
